The promised Sword
by Nep0308
Summary: Finally, EMIYA is set free by Alaya, but he still has one more mission to finish. Save the Alternate Altrias from their mistakes. Can Shirou help his lovers counterparts and make a way to Avalon?
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0

* * *

-sword-

* * *

Chapter 0

The names Shirou, Shirou Emiya and my dream is to be the hero of justice.

No let me rephrase that, it was my dream when I was still alive. On the way to death, Ms. Human's will stopped me on the way and made me an offer.

That I would be a Counter guardian and save peoples lives even in my afterlife.

Without thought, I grabbed at the chance. The chance of saving more people, and the chance of being a hero of justice even in death.

Human's will AKA, Alaya, took me in and named me EMIYA, codename: SWORD and thus my life as Counter guardian EMIYA have begun. The Red Archer, Wrought iron hero, Faker... These were my nicknames as I tried to save humanity.

I didn't know then that it was the most foolish choice of my entire life. (Yup, Definitely the worst choice I made)

Many people called me a fool for making outrageous decisions in my life but I never regretted it. Even when I fought servants that were far stronger than any human, even when I jumped in a fight with a dead apostle in one on one, even when I choose to fight the 'all evil of the world'.

There was no word called 'regret' in my dictionary.

Until… now.

Counter guardians were to protect the world from villains, and most of the time, the villain needed to be killed.

It was not cared for if the villain was a man or woman. It was not cared for if the villain was a child. It was not cared for if it was a group of hundreds or thousands.

To kill the enemy that dangers humanity.

That was my job. And I simply loathed it.

To some, I might be the hero who saves them from the evil of the world… but to most, I was nothing but a mere executioner.

This was not what I dreamed to be.

This was not what I trained for.

And this certainly would not make Saber, my love, happy…

"Do you really hate it that much?"

On the graveyard of swords, my eyes landed to the being who talked to me. Alaya, the will of humans, transformed into light of ball, was hovering in front of me.

"Of course, my idea is to save not kill," I said grabbing one of the swords and started to practice with it. "Even if it is a borrowed one from my father, I will always hate killing."

"Normally saving IS your job." Alaya said "In the past billion of years you have saved people, in the past, present, future. Heck you even saved people from different worlds."

Swinging my sword I thought about what she said.

She was right, I saved people… who I don't know about. I saved the world, but the world never knew me. I won many battles... and yet... my hands never hold anything.

Just the swords that were stuck to the grounds were the only thing that made me recognize the things I did. And many of them were not the things that I was proud of.

I never had and has been the hero of justice.

The ball of light sighed as if it knew what I was thinking. I couldn't see Alayas face but could still feel the pity in her voice. "You are not the man I once knew," she said "Where is your determination, ideals! Where is your dream to save humanity and become the hero of this world!" Her voice grew louder as if she was angry.

"All dead, or betrayed."

I didn't care one bit. This was my final answer. My ideals, my love, my life was all lost in this grave of swords. There was no going back... there was no happy ending for me...

The ball of light bobbed up and down for a moment with saying a word. As if she knew I was a lost cause.

"So...are you just going to give up...?" She whispered out. It looked like she was asking if I was sure of my answer.

_There is no other way... This is the only way..._

"Yes..." I said turning my backs to her. It was like saying a death sentence.

"Then I don't need you anymore, Counter Guardian Emiya."

.

.

?

!

"WHAT?!"

"You're 'FIRED'."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

What is this, a new Counter-Guridianish joke that Alaya made up? This was not like her, just to free one of your dogs. This was absurd!

"Well EX- Counter Guardian Emiya, good day." She said "You will be transferred to the way to death tomorrow."

"Wait!" I called out. This could not be the truth. I knew Alaya and she was sly as a Fox!

"What is it?" she asked with a carefree voice.

"What do you earn from just sending me without any cost," I growled out. "There must be some kind of a reason you're trying to set me free."

The annoying light of ball floated there for a few seconds before a more annoying giggle was heard from it.

"Tee-hee, was it that easy to find out?"

No, it was just really hard to miss.

"Hmm, Hmm, anyway... I decided to sell you to a magician of some sort." She said sounding really giddy about something. "He says he needs you for something."

This was sounding quite terrifying. From my few encounters with wizards, they were almost all people who just carved for knowledge.

"What kind of something?" I asked, keeping my voice calm.

"You need to save 'other' Artorias from different worlds."

Did she just say different worlds?

"You mean like my alternative selves?" I asked.

"Yup, and he says that this will take more than some years so you should prepare yourself."

Time was not a problem for me. The problem here was this wizard... he was just so hard to read! Why had he picked him out of every Counter Guardian there is? There were some people who were far faster, stronger and better than I was.

"So... the reason he picked me?"

I could almost hear the smile that was working up into Alayas face. "He knew that you had a very 'deep' connection with her so he accurately picked you."

As soon as I heard this my entire body was set in alarms. A man who I don't know of had found out his relationship with Artoria. This man defiantly was trouble. I opened my mouth, trying to reason with Alaya but before I could even say a word a man was teleported into my reality marble.

He wore a long coat and sandals. He was not that tall, looked like 177or so and his face was hidden by... is that illusion magic?!

"Oh? your early than I thought you would be." Alaya said, almost sounding 'too' gleeful. "Here this is your prize."

Oi, Oi Alaya isn't this a little bit mean? You're just going to sell your beloved dog to someone I don't even know?!

The man just stood there and waved his hand making a portal beside him. It looked like he was asking me to go in. The protal was pure black as it swirled, it was making me sick even looking at it.

I was never going in there.

NEVER.

"Well! Shirou it was a pleasure to work with you, may you find your peace!" The ball said trying to push me into the void.

"Wait, Alaya-"

"OFF YOU GO!"

Surprising the ball of light was stronger than I expected and I was shot forward.

"ALAYAAA GO TO HEL-!"

And with that, I was shoved into the void of blackness.

**I will try to update every week or so.**

**Each chapter will be 2000~3000 words, maybe when I get hang of writing I would try to write to 5000.**

**Lily - Alter - Lancer - Mordred - Grand order (planned chapters)**


	2. The pure pendragon-1

The Pure Pendragon-1

* * *

Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, and it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. 1 Corinthians 13:4-8

* * *

"Hey, why am I turned to a little kid?" I asked.

That was my first question when I stepped out of the portal Alaya shoved me to go into. While traveling through that wretched thing, my once well-built body was now shrunk like a dwarf.

Not only my height but both my skin and hair turned back to the colors when I hardly ever used magic. The worst part was my godly steel eyes (?) were turned into dull gold.

The time I had realized of the situation it was too late…

I, Emiya Shirou, age 1,473,458,829, Counter guardian, was turned into a (fucking) kid…

BECAUSE OF THAT SON OF A BITCH, GOOD FOR NOTHING 'OLD' MAN…

The man in question was staring down innocently at me as if he didn't do anything wrong. His face may have been hidden because of the hood and illusion but I had a feeling that his eyes were filled with 'high' amusement.

"Go to hell old man…" I said shaking my fragile looking fists at him.

He stared at me for a moment and magically pulled out a sketchbook out of thin air. Reaching for his pocket he pulled out a marker and started to scribble something down.

When he finished writing, he pulled it down to my eye level (I 'was' taller than him dammit!) and showed what he wrote.

'Change of age was needed ^-^.' He said(wrote)

I, Emiya Shirou, who has studied the art and researched the concepts of lies knew instantly this was not the whole truth. As if responding to my anger the familiar swords of yin and yang were automatically traced into my hands.

'The year is 517 and Artoria is not king yet. - The reason for change'

"I DON'T CARE, GO TO HELL!"

As I tried to move and reap apart the annoying old man and his magic sketchbook, I realized that my big clothes started to slide down my shoulders.

The man rummaged through his dimensional pocket and pulled out black clothes that looked exactly like my clothes except for the holy red cloak. He gave the clothing and pointed at the tree behind.

'Change into it :D.' He said(wrote).

Growling with the frustration I snatched the pair of clothes in his arms and stomped across to the tree. I pulled it on and was surprised that it was comfortable and light.

Finished dressing up, I walked out to the clearing to face the old fool once again and shove a sword up his wrinkled ass…

Well, that 'was' my plan, like ten seconds ago…

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

Yup, he ran. Fucking coward. He made me a kid, he sexually harassed me (a kid), and he just avoided the punishment (from a kid). It made me tick off as every second went by.

Then and there I made an oath to myself.

The next time he shows up his hooded face, it will be the last day of his life.

Oh, Alaya was going to pay for this too. I may just be the end of humanity.

Thankfully he left some kind of a map of a sort and a gray long cloak to hide my stunning red hair.

I pulled on the cloak and made sure my hair was tucked in. Taking a deep breath I looked at the green woods in front of me. Looking at the map the sign read to go north.

"A new journey, huh?" I muttered to myself. This quest was far more different than the missions that I went for Alaya. "Wait for me a little more Saber… I'm almost there."

Going through the forest was easy. There was no monsters or dead Apostle, just some harmful rabbits were lying on the grass enjoying the warm sunlight.

What a peaceful era…

Living my life as a Counter Guardian, the era's I went to be full of hate, war, and blood. A little slip could cost the end of the world.

When was the last time I saw this kind of view? Rabbits playing with each other, trees filled with green healthy leaves, and the wind without the smell of blood.

It just made me smile.

With new found confidence, I walked deeper into the trees to find a huge wooden gate looming over me.

Finally, I have reached the Sauvage castle.

Thankfully, the castle was not that high. It only took me seconds to reach the top of the wall.

The village of Sauvage was full of people bustling around with their work. I could see the ladies doing the laundry on the riverside, Children's running around laughing loudly, men drinking beer even it was still morning.

Wanting to look closer, I jumped down the wall and ran through the narrow alleyway.

"Today, we are selling fresh cheese!"

"Meat! Pork, beef are all available!"

The lively atmosphere surrounded me as I walked through the crowd. Everywhere I looked, the only things I could see were people smiling and laughing as they talked with each other.

It made me strange inside. The laughing faces of people, the faces of happiness…

"Son, do you want some fish?" A man from the fish market unexpectedly asked me.

Startled, I back stepped a little only to bump into a man. He was wearing a silver plate armor and had a sword on his left waist.

"Are you okay 'kid'?" He asked.

That word again…

"Yeah, don't worry," I said pushing my hood down. "I'm sorry bumping into you."

"It's alright." He said, "Are you here for an errand from your parents?"

"No, I'm just a traveler." I said truthfully "This town just happened to be here when I was passing by."

The man looked very surprised. Well, I couldn't blame him. Because of my puny body, most people would think I was 7 or 8.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" He asked again.

"Nope," I said, looking down. "I'm just looking for a person."

Looking through my hood I saw the man thinking for a moment.

His expression changed for a few seconds and finally settled with a warm smile.

"Then how about this good old knight help you in your search." He said reaching out a hand.

I smiled through my hood. How kind of him.

Grabbing his hand I shook his hands in a good manner.

"Names…..Shirou."

"Antor." He said. "Now what does this 'person' look like?"

"Well….. I'm not entirely sure how he looks like, but I think he should have blonde hair and green eyes." I said thinking that Saber would surely have dressed like a boy.

"Hmm… a boy with blonde hair and green eyes huh?" Antor said. "There's not that many people who I know with green eyes. What about his name?"

I shook my head negative. "Don't know his name. I was only told about his aspect.

"Heh, don't worry kid, I'm sure with my help you will find him in no time."

Now with the company of a strange knight, I started to seriously search for Altria.

It was rather harder than I expected it to be. Antor asked around the town but none could answer. I could have used clairvoyance but with Antor and the crowd too thick, it was impossible.

There was no sign of the cute swordswomen and the sun was starting to sink back into the surface.

"It seems…. This is over for today." Antor said as he stood on my side. "Why don't you come to my place for the day?"

"Thanks for the offer but… I can't just intrude into your house." I said. "That would be plain rude."

"Hahaha, no worries my little friend. One night is just fine, I insist."

I and Antor have become close while searching for Artoria these few hours and I had to say, his company was nice to have.

"If you insist, just for tonight." I accepted with a small smile.

~lily~

Antor led me to his home which looked very cozy.

It didn't look big nor small and the light shown from the windows looked welcoming.

Opening the wooden door roughly he and I walked in….Just to hear someone shout at us.

"WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU?!"

Dragging up my eyes from the floor I saw a boy standing in front of the dining table. He looked like 13years old with brown curly hair and slightly orange eyes.

And he looked really, really angry.

"Well, Sir Ector?" He asked tapping his foot on the floor as if his patience was wearing off.

Wait, did the boy just said Sir Ector?

'THE' Ector from the Arthurian legend?

"Hey, I thought that your name was Antor, not Ector," I said glaring at him slightly. "What's the meaning of this?"

Ector (or Antor) was now bathing in sweat as he took turns looking at me and the kids' furious eyes.

"Hahaha, you see…."

~lily~

"And that's why I'm late." He said sighing a little.

We were now sitting on the table, drinking some water to calm ourselves down.

"That doesn't explain why you lied to me about your name," I said giving him a look. I had been tricked for all of my life and this was not a big thing at all, but still…it made me a little angry.

"Huh? That was not a lie." Sir Ector stated, "Many people call me by different names and Antor is one of them."

"Oh….then sorry." I apologized.

"Hahaha, it's quite all right boy." He said with a good hearty laugh. "Now that all the misunderstanding is out of the way, why don't you introduce to each other?"

Through I already knew him…..

"My names Kay and I'm a squire." He said reaching out a hand. "Thanks for taking care of my old man here."

Smiling gently, I grabbed the hand of the future knight of the foul end. "Shirou. Just a traveler." I said, "There is no need to thank me as I was the one who got helped."

"Right, Shirou will stay for tonight Kay." Said Ector. "Can you make supper for one more?"

"Ah….That shouldn't be necessary" I said waving my hand as denial. "I can just cook for tonight."

The two men in the room looked very surprised.

"You can cook?" Kay asked. "Normally man doesn't cook at all."

"Yeah, it's like my hobby of a sort," I said standing up from my sit. "What ingredients do you have right now?"

"We have some chicken and carrots and mushrooms."

Hmm….. If there were some herbs, I could have made a bowl of perfect chicken soup. Ha…. how unsatisfying. Maybe if I go out and travel in the woods a little could I find some herbs?

"Oh, and I have a younger sister, so you should probably cook for 4people."

Right four… people…

How could I forgot….. Artoria lived with Sir Ector and Kay until she was 15!... It looked like Kay was 12 so….. She must be 7!

Even thinking that she was living in the same town as I made my heart go mad.

"A..And where is s…she now?"

I tried to relax as much as I could but my mouth was not helping me at all. My heart was not ready damit!

"Ah, she went out to find my old man here but never came back." He said. "I think she will come back in a minute or…."

_CRICK….._

Kay's voice was cut off by the opening of the door and a girl who I never thought to meet again, but still endlessly pursued casually walked in.

I froze.

In my eyes, the wooden cozy room had vanished. The only things I could see were her silky blonde hair and rich emerald eyes.

"Hey, Kay I couldn't find Sir Ecto….who's he?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and tried not to stutter as much as I could.

"H-Hi name's Emiya Shirou and i-it is a pleasure to meet y-you."

Fuck me, and my mouth.

She eyed me for a moment and smiled. It was the most beautiful view in the world

"I'm Artoria Pendragon, Squire under training!"

_I ask of you: Are you my master?_

"I hope we can get along well!"

White Flowers, paler than the moon, surrounded the pendragon as she made eye contact with me.

The delight filled expression made me fall for her once more in the strange cozy house of legend….


End file.
